There is a need for a portable electrically heated garment adapted to be worn outdoors, for example, by a spectator at a football game. While electric blankets are well known devices for warming the body, none have an appropriate garment configuration and appropriate portability suitable for the intended use.
The prior art is already aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,179 and 3,427,431.